


It's not over yet

by ahoheishi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: along with the manga in general, ambiguous hange zoë, and this is based on the manga, because they can't be held down by gender roles, interpret levi's feelings romantically or friendly, just don't read if you haven't read the manga, major spoilers for chapter 82
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7200077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahoheishi/pseuds/ahoheishi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THE ATTACK ON TITAN MANGA</p><p>because it's pretty much what happens to Levi after chapter 81</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's not over yet

**Author's Note:**

> It's not beta'd, so I apologize for errors

⠀⠀⠀Everyone was dead.  
⠀⠀⠀They wouldn't find Hanji’s body, but he knew that her squad was too close to the colossal titan before he transformed. He took out his anger on trying to keep his squad of new brats alive. Of course, Erwin lead them in a suicide mission for nothing because he couldn't complete the mission. He was Captain Levi and he couldn't kill one damn Titan.  
⠀  
⠀⠀⠀He stumbled back towards where his squad lie, knowing that if he didn't do something soon, more Titans would be sent after him. Luckily, he remembered to grab more blades from his fallen comrades to kill the Titans the beastial Titan had sent after him, hence the reason why he stood where he was. The blood— it must be his, the Titan blood would have already evaporated— began to cake on his clothes when he reached Erwin. Damn it. He was too late. Even if he had some latent brain function, the rest of his body was too far gone. The risks outweighed the benefits.  
⠀  
⠀⠀⠀Levi tried to push back the emotions that made him shake in latent anger, but he could vaguely sense a tear slip from the corner of his eye as he held the blond commander in his arms. Why the hell did he have to be so damn stupid? At the back of his mind, he heard Erwin trying to get it into his head that it wasn't his fault, it was the titan’s. But this time, it was his fault. It was his fault that he had overestimated his abilities and that he was stupid enough to let the bestial titan escape. He could've— he could've—  
⠀  
⠀⠀⠀There was nowhere for the emotions to go. With Farlan and Isabel, he had a Titan and then Erwin to take his emotions out on after he had absorbed the fact that his friends had been killed. The wind attempted to muffle his sobs as he grasped his friend’s cape. The emotions consumed him, enveloped him completely, and he let them. He was surrounded by his dead comrades, including his enemy-turned-commander-turned-friend who gave him one job.  
⠀  
⠀⠀⠀Levi clenched his teeth as determination began to set in. If they needed to, they could come back for the rookies. Levi needed to get back to meet up with whomever was still alive after fighting the colossal and armored Titan. He needed to get back with the Titan serum and Erwin’s body and maybe help gather what was left of the Survey Corps. He forced his way to his feet before slipping his arms under Erwin’s legs and shoulders, lifting the body bridal style. Due to their size difference, one would think Levi would go straight to dragging the blonde, but he refused to stoop that far. He was fully aware of the difference, and he refused to go the easy route.  
⠀  
⠀⠀⠀The corporal set one foot in front of the other, breathing in through his nose and out through his mouth. As soon as he got back inside the walls, he would immediately take a shower and do laundry because all of this blood was /disgusting/.  
⠀  
⠀⠀⠀He had to keep his mind focused on one thing or another; otherwise, he wouldn't be able to keep moving. Levi had heard the stupid nickname he had been given; humanity’s greatest soldier; but even humanity’s greatest got tired after killing as many Titans as he just did. His 3D maneuvering gear hung heavy at his sides, the gas in his tanks nearly gone. Looking back on it, he should have seen if there was a tank on a fallen rookie that he could use, but at this point, the sight of the mincemeat the rookies were turned into would have sapped the hope from him in an instant.  
⠀  
⠀⠀⠀As soon as they hit Wall Maria, Levi layed Erwin’s body on the grass, so he would be able to sit down with his back against the wall. In through the nose, out through the mouth. The corporal closed his gray hues, relaxing his head against the tan wall. At first, his body wanted to fall asleep and recuperate, but if he did, he knew the chance of a Titan passing by was all too possible. The grey hues shot open towards Erwin’s 3D gear.  
⠀  
⠀⠀⠀Thank god.  
⠀  
⠀⠀⠀Levi rolled forward into a squat and then onto his knees, so he was able to nimbly undo and yank off his commander’s 3D maneuvering gear, the less weight the better, and quickly switched out his air tank for Erwin’s. Now was the time to use what was left of his energy to get over the wall and hope that there was a way of transporting whomever was left back to the safety behind Wall Rose.  
⠀  
⠀⠀⠀Levi discarded his blades, leaving the controls for the 3D maneuvering gear. He secured Erwin’s body to his, not willing to risk trying to scale the wall while outright holding the blond. He took a deep breath before his anchors shot up the wall, digging in and allowing him to shoot towards the top of the wall.  
⠀  
———  
⠀  
⠀⠀⠀”I’ll be back, I promise.”  
⠀  
⠀⠀⠀He knew that carrying Erwin while he searched would merely lead to a loss of even more energy. Levi catalogued where he left the blond in the shadows and pushed it to the back of his mind for later. The brat wasn't acting dramatic at the top of Wall Maria anymore, so there was still hope that those stubborn (also talented, but he would never admit it) kids were still alive. He shot through the air, searching for the familiar dark green capes that labeled his comrades. Finally, he found four figures in green, solemnly gathered around another figure who was placing a burned body on the ground.  
⠀  
⠀⠀⠀God damn it. It was Arlert.  
⠀  
⠀⠀⠀He knew the long, singed, blond hair in an instant, especially when he dropped down about ten meters from the group. From the looks of the remains of the colossial titan, he had his suspicions about how the boy had died. In studying the group, Levi could see that the others seemed to be following a leader. Granted, one seemed to manage to be stubborn even through the grief, but there was definitely one at whom they seemed to be gaping.  
⠀  
⠀⠀⠀holy—  
⠀⠀⠀no. earthly. way.  
⠀  
⠀⠀⠀Grey eyes met brown as the figure lifted their face, a smile immediately breaking out when they saw who had arrived. They didn't have the usual glasses but here they were— shitty four-eyes in the flesh.  
⠀  
⠀⠀⠀Levi most likely looked like an idiot with the look of stunned shock written across his features, but Hanji had survived. His legs moved on their own accord, stubbornly ignoring the fact that Eren, Connie, Sasha, and Mikasa were watching the exchange. He knew that Hanji had also begun to run towards him, and this time, he happily accepted the hug from the squad leader. They probably knew that this wouldn't be a regular occurance, but when he felt the /real/ hands holding him tightly, it was when he let himself accept the fact that this wasn't an elaborate, exhausted dream. Hanji hadn't been killed by the colossial titan. They were here.  
⠀  
⠀⠀⠀A rare smile broke out across his lips as he breathed in a scent that was still so Hanji. He pulled away from the squad leader in order to glance up and take in their features, still wondering about how he was able to get away this time with someone who he had let in after Farlan and Isabel.  
⠀  
⠀⠀⠀”What about…?”  
⠀  
⠀⠀⠀”He's dead. I hid his body a few streets back.” Everyone knew who the subject was, and on cue, the brats looked downward and Hanji’s eyes flashed with despair. The emotion disappeared quickly as Levi continued, “The drama queen labeled you his successor didn't he?”  
⠀  
⠀⠀⠀As soon as Hanji nodded, Levi turned to the kids. “Listen up. Since Shitty Four-Eyes managed to avoid getting killed, they're our new commander.” He took a step back and turned to the new commander of what was left of the survey corps. His glance towards Hanji conveyed a thousand messages, from gratitude to respect. This was partially because he knew they would take the new commander seriously if the brats knew that they were more capable than /him/ to lead. He knew what Hanji could do, but the brats didn't need to, they just needed to trust the pair.  
⠀  
⠀⠀⠀Surprisingly, Springer was the first one to speak up. “Commander, what do we do next?”  
⠀  
⠀⠀⠀Levi saw a glint of fear in the fear that was reflected in the others, except for Mikasa. The girl only expressed respect towards the new, non-male, commander. The heichou nodded towards the commander, expressing a soft “go on, i’ll be right behind you every step of the way.” They replied with a small, knowing smile before turning to the kids with a clap. “Well, Connie, first, we’ll be going to pick up Erwin’s body before finding our way back to Wall Rose. Hopefully, we’ll pick up our escaped horses before becoming Titan feces. Any questions?”  
⠀  
⠀⠀⠀They said the plan so matter of fact, as though a child would be able to complete the mission. Levi snapped his fist to his chest in a salute to Hanji, prompting the other new members of the Corps to do the same. The group was going to make it back alive. Now that the wall was taken, they would finally be able to find out about what was in the basement and give humanity hope in this dark, dark war.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I had no idea how to end it, so you get a cliché ending. I was beginning to ship Eruri before Erwin seemed to be killed off sO, but LeviHan is still hardcore brotp. With Levi's reactions, especially to seemingly realizing that Hanji was dead, I just got this feeling that he was emotionally attatched to them like farlan and Isabel.


End file.
